Anelito di sogno
by Ida59
Summary: Emozioni, intense e dirompenti, a raccontare una vita.


 **Titolo:** Anelito di sogno

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 15-21 aprile 2011

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** one-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** drammatico, introspettivo, romantico

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio Originale

 **Pairing** : Severus /Personaggio Originale

 **Epoca** : Post HP 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** Emozioni, intense e dirompenti, a raccontare una vita.

 **Parole-pagine:** 889 – 2

 **Nota** : Scritta per il gioco-test Le parole del cuore del forum "Libertà di sognare" rispondendo alla domanda:

10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I personaggi ed i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

 **Raccolta "Le Parole del cuore (Severus") (21 marzo – 18 aprile 2011)**

Dodici one-shot sul mio amato Severus, collegate tra loro dai sogni ad occhi aperti stimolati dalle domande di un intrigante test (Le parole del cuore) di Kijoka (che ringrazio tantissimo per avermi fornito l'ispirazione) sul Forum "Libertà di sognare".

Con le brevi one-shot di questa raccolta ho finalmente voluto regalare la felicità e l'amore al mio adorato Severus. Questo non significa che le storie non contengano elevate dosi di drammaticità e dolore, ma, in un percorso introspettivo che racconta la sofferenza della vita di Severus, si arriva sempre ad una conclusione di serenità ed amore, più o meno marcate.

Le storie sono elencate nell'ordine cronologico in cui sono state scritte, dal 21 marzo al 18 aprile 2011.

 **Dipingere il futuro** (one-shot - domanda n. 5 - La stanza è piena di sole. La luce danza sulla tela bianca, il pulviscolo dorato accarezza i colori sparsi sulla tavolozza di legno chiaro. Le linee sono sicure e le pennellate rapide. E' il ritratto del vostro amore che state componendo.)

 **Stagioni d'amore** (one-shot – domanda n.4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

 **Dal gelo al fuoco** (one-shot – domanda n. 6 - E se doveste paragonarlo/a ad un elemento naturale, quale sarebbe?)

 **Incontro notturno** (one-shot – domanda n. 12 – È notte e l'oscurità silenziosa vi circonda. Poi sentite un fruscio, o forse l'avete solo immaginato…)

 **Lo so…** (one-shot – domanda n. 2 - Non è necessaria una ricorrenza speciale per fare un regalo alla persona che si ama. Cosa regalereste a lui/lei?)

 **Occhi che ardono nella notte** (one-shot – domanda n. 7 - Siete riusciti a conoscerlo/a. Descrivete la situazione e le vostre emozioni e sensazioni.)

 **Distillato d'amore** (one-shot – domanda n. 3 - Un camino acceso, un indumento abbandonato sul bracciolo della poltrona, il candelabro a rischiarare l'angolo del piccolo tavolo dove è appoggiato un libro aperto...)

 **Le parole del cuore** (one-shot – domanda n. 9 - Vi offrono una serata a teatro. Che spettacolo teatrale andreste a vedere con lui/lei?)

 **Appuntamento all'alba** (one-shot – domanda n. 8 - Il sole batte radente sul prato bagnato dalla rugiada del mattino, riempiendo l'aria di riflessi colorati e irreali. Dal nulla una figura si staglia in controluce…)

 **Nero di morte, nero di vita** (one-shot – domanda n. 11 - Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda...)

 **Il sogno di Kelly** (one-shot – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

 **Anelito di sogno** (one-shot – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

Anelito di sogno

Una sola emozione non può bastare per descrivere l'uomo che amo; molte sono quelle duramente incise dalla sofferenza sul suo volto pallido, nascoste tra le rughe precoci del dolore, celate nelle profondità tenebrose e tormentate dei suoi occhi infinitamente neri, ombreggiate dai lunghi capelli corvini.

Un tempo fu l'orgoglio che sfolgorava nei tuoi occhi neri a guidarti; più e più volte fosti ferito a fondo e umiliato senza ritegno, a cominciare da tuo padre, che ti generò ma poi ti tolse l'affetto, rinnegandoti come mostro, inaccettabile, diverso.

Negli anni verdi in cui tutto sembrava a portata di mano e il mondo ai tuoi piedi, Severus, le prospettive si capovolsero e il mondo, con un sogghigno di scherno, ti sfuggì dalle dita, la tua giovane dignità appesa ad un incantesimo che tu stesso avevi inventato, l'amicizia calpestata e derisa da taglienti parole e la giustizia dimenticata da chi doveva amministrarla.

Da quel giovane orgoglio, da tutti trafitto e deluso, e dalla tua innegabile superiorità magica, di cui eri fin troppo ben conscio, nacque il tuo irrefrenabile impulso di vendetta, ad ogni costo e contro tutti, sorse l'odio accecato dalla perdita dei sogni e ingigantito dal dolore.

Così cadesti, Severus, sprofondasti senza speranza nel baratro dell'errore e dell'oscurità: di tua volontà scegliesti le spire del serpente ed abbandonasti la luce, perdendo te stesso e condannando la tua povera anima alle lacerazioni dell'assassinio. E le tenebre dei tuoi occhi divennero più profonde, nel riflesso argenteo di un'implacabile maschera che rinnegava la tua umanità.

Presto l'odio si tramutò in orrore per il sangue innocente che gocciolava dalle tue mani; tremasti, Severus, e l'impulso vendicativo divenne terrore di perdere ciò che, ancora, nella profondità del tuo cuore, scopristi di amare teneramente, con tutto te stesso, oltre te stesso. La tua vita perse d'ogni importanza quando scopristi d'aver messo in pericolo la purezza di un amore solo vagheggiato e mai vissuto. Furono mesi di sgomento e d'angoscia, fiamme rosse e lampi verdi a sovrapporsi a teneri ricordi di felicità ormai perduta, là, nel fondo dei tuoi cupi occhi neri, ormai dominati solo dall'amara consapevolezza di un errore irrimediabile.

Poi fu solo la sofferenza più tremenda e la disperazione assoluta: dover vivere avendo causato la morte dell'unica persona che, a tua stessa insaputa, avevi infine imparato ad amare di un amore puro e totalmente disinteressato. In quella notte maledetta la tua vita, Severus, arse sul rogo impetuoso del rimorso: moristi insieme a lei, in quello stesso lampo verde, nel riflesso spento di occhi amati che non si sarebbero mai più fissati nel nero tormento del tuo sguardo. E dal ragazzo orgoglioso e colpevole che eri, diventasti l'uomo pronto ad espiare ogni colpa per il resto della vita.

Si susseguirono anni uguali a se stessi, fatti solo di solitudine e rinuncia, di disprezzo di te stesso e di tremendi rimorsi, di incubi che uccisero i sogni e infransero ogni speranza. Furono anni di vita non vissuta, Severus, di occhi vuoti in un gelo silenzioso e buio, ricordi di puro dolore, passato senza futuro, inchiodato ad un infinito presente di sofferenza, condannato ad espiare imperdonabili colpe, senza consolazione alcuna, sempre e solo attanagliato dagli incubi del rimorso.

Sul tuo volto pallido calò la maschera della freddezza e dell'impassibilità a celare un dolore che non aveva requie; fu la recita e la finzione, l'esasperazione di un controllo estremo che dominava la tua umanità e cancellava ogni emozione in un uomo condannato a vivere solo per compiere il proprio dovere alla ricerca di un'impossibile redenzione.

Fu ancora un lampo verde a lacerarti l'anima e a strapparti l'unico amico che avevi, l'unica persona che aveva saputo credere in te fino al punto di affidarti con totale fiducia la propria morte.

E consapevolmente, questa volta, ti gettasti nel baratro dell'orrore, Severus, ma in quelle tenebre ora brillava la coraggiosa luce dei tuoi occhi neri.

Orrore ed oscurità, terrore e tenebre, quel figlio mai avuto ma sempre desiderato, da proteggere senza poterlo amare, e un dovere essenziale da portare a termine, oltre te stesso; poi anche tu saresti potuto morire, Severus, e il tuo infinito dolore stemperarsi finalmente nell'oblio della morte, nell'abbraccio di quelle verdi iridi che non avevi mai smesso d'amare, in cui dissolvere per sempre l'abisso nero e perduto dei tuoi occhi.

Ma la morte non ti volle: miracolose lacrime di Fenice sanarono le tue ferite, benedizione di un caro amico che non ti aveva mai abbandonato, testamento d'un sorriso azzurro, pacato e sereno, che voleva anche per te la felicità dopo tanta sofferenza.

Io ero là, erede di quel canuto sorriso, a conoscenza d'ogni palpito di sofferenza della tua povera anima, Severus, lacerata eppure di nuovo integra nel suo estremo sacrificio; avevo un compito difficile da svolgere, quasi impossibile: occupare il posto lasciato vacante da verdi sogni morti da troppo tempo e risvegliare all'amore il tuo cuore, così a lungo congelato e torturato dal tremendo dolore dei rimorsi.

È stato incredibilmente difficile e più volte fui vicina ad arrendermi, ma alla fine ci sono riuscita.

Nei tuoi meravigliosi occhi neri, Severus, ora risplendono fiamme d'amore profondo e di travolgente passione e sulle tue labbra, sottili e frementi, insieme ad un tenero sorriso di serenità aleggia il mio nome, sussurro dolcissimo e intenso, anelito di sogno finalmente realizzato a riempire la vita d'un uomo che ha saputo amare oltre se stesso.


End file.
